madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part two, Chapter one
Chapter one of Spark of Rebellion, part two. Plot In Glenwood Springs things were going awry as the Penguins of Madagascar hijack one of the Lourinhã Empire's walkers, "Skipper, I can't get a shot if you keep running from them" Bella the Bellubrunnus complains, "use the rear cannon" Skipper suggested, "there is no rear cannon" Miyuki informs, "hey we're doing the best we can" Corporal adds shooting the pursuing walker, which shot back and managed to knock Faragonda over who now hung in front of the windshield, "we can't see move" Elesa the Dilophosaurus chastises, "move, move where?" Faragonda asks, "anywhere" Elvis shrugs, Classified received a signal through his commlink and new what it was, "just keep it walking in a straight line the others are incoming, everyone up top, you too Obi-wan lets go" he orders and most do so, in the nick of time Alex shot the walker with the New Yorker's jet, then hovers over opening it's boarding ramp, everyone managed to get in except one, "Obi-wan" Rico realized, "he's still searching for Blik, go get him" Sheen begs and Kicker does, "ugh move you egg-eater you're gonna get us fried" he forces, Obi-wan groans in frustration but doesn't resists, they got inside the plane just before another walker destroyed there's and the jet makes it's escape, the destroyed walker was reduced to being headless and fell on top of the attacking walker when it's back was turned, "how'd it go?" Private asks still as a five-year old thanks to Skipper, "it didn't" Eva answers regretfully and was indeed right, they didn't find anything about Blik's whereabouts. Later Roark the Dinheirosaurus was conversing with an anonymous rebel, "Blik and the rest accepted them, I'm sorry but you must focus on your next objective" said rebel orders, "but Pinaco Blik is our objective we can still find him" Roark counters, "at what cost? you, your unit, the overall mission? there's something else Roark, the transmission Private and Elesa were able to beam out has attracted attention, not just from civilians but from the highest levels of the empire" the rebel, Pinaco informs, "it was Obi-wan's plan, I guess it worked" Roark beams, "your mission was to be unseen unnoticed, and now..." Pinaco began, "we all wanted to inspire people, we wanted to give them hope" Roark states, "while you were successful, if you are caught, if any of the young ones like Private Elesa Short Fuse Sheen or Mort are caught, that hope will die, to protect your unit and co, to protect the young ones, you must stop your search for Blik and go into hiding" Pinaco begs and the transmission ends, Roark was conflicted on what to do as he new that last statement was true but didn't want to quit, though he feels he has no choice. Back with the rest they were still searching wherever Blik was held captive, "odds are they've still got him at the imperial complex" Kowalski sighs, "if they do we all know he's as good as gone" Corran the Dracopelta guesses, "he's not gone and he's not in the imperial complex" Elvis denies, "how do you know that?" Vitaly doubts, "I just know" Elvis shrugs, "we can't make a plan based on feeling" Gloria said, "yes we can we do it all the time" Harry objects, "not this time" Roark suddenly interrupted, "what are you talking about?" Ike asks, "we can't go after Blik the empire will be waiting with a trap" Roark explained, "when has that ever stopped us?" Elvis criticizes, "we can't risk it" Roark says firmly, "can't, or won't?" Elvis asks, "Elvis there's a bigger mission you're not seeing, it can't be jeopardized for one soldier" Roark says, "soldier? he's our friend, not to mention my cousin, Roark I can't just forget him and I can't believe you would, he'd do whatever it took to protect us" Elvis fires, "he already did back in Denver, Elvis he'd want us to honor the choice he made, wouldn't he?" Roark asks, Elvis just turns away frustrated. Mort wonders to the bedroom Blik usually slept in and whimpers, "hey" Obi-wan's voice echoed gaining Mort's attention, he runs to the Oviraptor and hugs him, "hey hey it's okay I miss him too, but I have a plan to find him, wanna help?" Obi-wan offers, "oh yes" Mort accepts. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico meanwhile were showing Private's baby pictures to their parents, "here's Private as the hatchling when we rescued him" Skipper points, all of the six parents aw it, "he's adorable" Helen compliments, "and here are all of the photos of us being his teenage fathers" Kowalski points to some photos of the three caring for Private: such as giving him a bath, feeding him, reading him bedtime stories, playing with him, educating him, curing him of sickness, fixing his booboos, pushing him in a stroller around the zoo, getting him treats like winkies or a snow cone, cheering him up when he's sad, sleeping with him when he's scared and other things, some of the photos also included Manfredi and Johnson doing the same, "we're very proud of you, and impressed, you took parenting early in your lives and even without any girlfriends" Rex compliments, the six were both very impressed and proud of their sons trying to be good fathers to Private. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part two, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series